The Edge of Glory (1)
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 4 and the first part of the season finale. Summary Now that Julia is finished with high school, she starts to worry about where her life is going to go from here, not having a steady plan. As she tries to figure her future out and feels the stress, her mother comes back with some shocking news. The other seniors also have their own drama going on. Caylee focuses on finding Jamie the perfect prom date to help her out of her slump making Liam second guess their relationship and ponder his future as well. And Candace has one goal in mind: date Mr. Jennings. But has Candace truly changed or will she throw a fit when she doesn't get her way? Main Plot Julia is stressed when she doesn't have everything figured out for college like her friends do and can't focus on the fun of Prom and graduation, but things are about to get a hell of a lot more crazy when her mom comes with some scary news. But is she too late? Sub Plot Liam isn't sure he sees a future with Caylee anymore when she's more invested in finding a date for Jamie than focusing on her own one. And how will Jamie react when Caylee brings back someone from her past as her date? Third Plot Candace volunteers in Mr. Jenning's summer music program for kids to get closer to him, but doesn't think he's as into her as she hopes. But with a weird online stalker and something very weird going on, does she have bigger problems? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. *Prom occurs for the seniors in this episode. *Jeremy Litten returns in this episode. *Julia is kidnapped in this episode while at Prom. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Special Guest Star *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Kevin Zegers' as Wade Albrum *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Drew Van Acker' as Charles Jennings *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Danny: This is where real life starts. And high school ends. THE FINALE HAS COME (Everyone is seen at graduation) Caylee: I’m not ready to go… Julia: I just wanted a happy ending…for once. TIME TO MOVE ON Liam: Where do we go from here? Caylee: I want to be with you. I don’t know if fate does. Julia: I have to let you go… OR FALL BACK Jamie: I can’t look at your face without wanting to hit it. Candace: This is the way I am! I hurt people! Wendy: I can’t be friends with that person… Mr. Hanson: CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 2014! SEASON 4 FINALE “THE EDGE OF GLORY” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 425a.jpg 425b.jpg 425c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t always pictured myself going to prom with my prince charming. Julia is great, but she doesn’t quite have the abs I pictured my date having.” *Candace: “Creep or not, he’s still complimenting me.” *Julia: “I just want to have everything together” *Scott: “You’re making me emotional and I’m not even graduating!” *Julia: “For the first time, I can actually say I’m proud of me too…and actually mean it.” *Carly: “Beauty is pain, sweetie. The quicker you learn that, the better.” *Jamie: “An untrained ape would be better than my date.” *Candace: “As if, loser. You’re like 30 and need to lay off the cheetohs.” *Jamie: “I thought I was your dream come true…not a passing thought.” *Liam: “Thanks for ruining my prom.” *Caylee: “We could last for eternity or we could break up in a month…you never know. So why worry about the future when we have now.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_425:_The_Edge_of_Glory_(1) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Julia Plots Category:Liam Plots Category:Jamie Plots Category:Candace Plots